The End Begins
by Erised Nruter on
Summary: My version of what I think will happen.


**Chapter 1**

"Harry Potter! The boy who lived, the "Chosen One", Hermione read for the millionth time off the daily prophet headline. "Hermione must you really read out loud I'm trying to concentrate. Harry was sitting on the floor idly staring at the fake locket that he and Dumbledore previously got the year before.

Ron came bustling into the room with a trail of shouts from Vernon Dursley following him.

"DAMN! WHEN WILL THESE FREAKS BE LEAVING MY HOUSE! BLOODY HELL I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE OF THIS!"

"What did you do this time Ron?" asked Harry. As much of a horror it was to be back at the Dursleys Ron seemed to be having the time of his life.

"Nothing THAT bad just had the carpet slip from underneath them, and then released a Cornish Pixie for some extra entertainment, which chased them into the living room; where I had a nice bucket of frogspawn waiting for them! Seriously Harry I can't understand how you hated living here so much."

"Well you try living with them WITHOUT MAGIC" he replied hastily. "Believe me I still can't wait to be out of here tomorrow."

"Ron, Honestly must you give them such a hard time after they so generously allowed us to stay here!" Hermione snarled.

"Yes! What else is there to do?!"

"How about helping me and Harry for once with where we ought to be heading next after…"

Harry ignored the loud bickering between them, which became very easy to do after being trapped with them for a month and all they did was bicker. Harry just continued to think about Ginny. As much as he tried to think of other things, his mind just kept going back to her. _How awkward is it going to be at the Wedding? I already said bye once, it'll just be painful to do it again. I hope that after the Wedding I will see her again!_And there was that thought that was killing him all summer more than any other._ Will he ever got to see Ginny again? What if the wedding is the last time we'll have together? But I must not do anything to put her in danger I must kill the man who murdered my parents."_

"Harry, are you ok?" came Hermione's voice, snapping him back to the real world.

"O yeah, just thinking about the wedding is all," Harry lied quickly.

The next morning Harry, Hermione, and Ron all got ready and dissapperated to the front of the burrow. Harry looked up at the one place where he felt best in the most difficult of times. The house where lived the most dear person to Harry.

_Ginny I'm here._

Hardly able to control himself the next thing he knew was that he was sprinting up the lawn and burst through the door.

"HARRY!" chimed a kitchen full of red heads. Next thing he knew he was being squeezed so tight by Mrs. Wesley that he could have sworn she had broken one of his ribs, but he did not care he was scanning the kitchen.

"ERRRR…Where is Ginny?" asked Harry awkwardly. Mrs. Wesley's face fell quickly. "She's up in here room. She has been there all summer pretty much except for at meal times. I think she will be so happy to know that you are here." Without another word Harry dashed up the stairs, leaving Hermione and Ron to have their summers' interrogated by the Wesleys.

Meanwhile Harry finally reached the fourth landing, hardly able to contain himself. He just couldn't believe that the only thing separating him and Ginny was a wooden door. He wanted to just run in there and hug her, but thought better of it and knocked. "Go away! Leave me alone!"

"Err….Ginny? Are yo….

"O MY GOD! HARRY! The door burst open and her arms were around him and his, her.

She burst into tears. "Harry I missed you so much! I'm so happy to see you again before you leave!"

Harry was shocked. This wasn't exactly how he pictured him being reunited with Ginny. Well at least without the crying.

"Ginny, how could you ever think I would leave without seeing you and telling you goodbye. Ginny, I know we can't see each other anymore, but will you promise to wait for me to come back to you….if I am able to come back. Her flowery scent filling Harry's nose making it hard for him to not show weakness of crying in his shaking voice.

She did not reply she just gave him a hard blazing look. The red of her hair seemed redder than ever.

They both stared and then she kissed him softly," Of course."

Harry grinned and couldn't stop himself and they kissed again.

**Chapter 2**

Then they both heard a snarl and turned to see Ron standing in the doorway, "What did I tell you two about snogging in public!"

"This isn't in public Ron, you just walked on us idiot!" Ginny snapped. Harry had to stifle his laughter, he was just too happy to be back with Ginny, Ron and Hermione, and the whole Weasly family.

Then Mrs.Weasly and Hermione came trough the door.

"Do you all have your dress robes ready for the wedding ceremony for tomorrow?" Mrs.Weasly asked sweetly. "Not yet," they all replied. "Well you better get them all ready and then come down to dinner then bed."

They got all their dress robes looking good, except for Ron's, but there wasn't really much you could do for his considering they were ancient.

Later they all went down to enjoy a nice meal with the family and then marched right back upstairs. Ginny and Harry stopped at the first landing, but Ron and Hermione continued up.

"Errrrrr…Would…..Would you like to come in for a little while Harry?" Ginny asked, turning away, blushing.

_I really shouldn't be doing this, but this could be my last chance to spend time with Ginny like this._ Harry thought.

"Yes!" and he opened the door for her. They both sat down at the end of her bed and Ginny layed her head on his shoulder. "When are you leaving?" she asked hastily. "Probably a couple days after the wedding," Harry Replied simply.

"O……….Harry….Can I come with you please? Please?" She looked into his eyes with a pleading look with water beginning to Swell in them. _I can't let you come with me Ginny, but I don't want to leave you etiehr. _Harry thought.

He stood up and walked over to the window and looked out over the lawn and saw the moon. "You can't Ginny, You just can't. If anything were to happen to you I would probably just die, I can't risk it, I care about you too much Ginny because I love you."

"Harry….I love you too…. with all my heart. I will wait for your return. You better come back to me."

Harry looked at her, kissed her softly and nodded.

Then they kissed again and became more intense and fell upon her bed snogging. Finally they stopped and layed with each other both looking up at the ceiling.

"Harry will you just lie with me and forget the world, just be here with me tonight."

Harry kissed Ginny's forehead and both continued to look up at the ceiling, just enjoying each other's company until they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
